Activated T cells, HLA-DR+ keratinocytes, and the gamma interferon-induced cytokine, IP-10, were found in psoriatic plaques. The investigators are testing the hypothesis that the epidermal changes in plaques are secondary, at least in part, to activation of dermal T cells and macrophages, which release mediators of inflammation and epidermal growth factors.